Tale of the Devil Walker
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: Since Panem forces discover a secret town to find a escape felony, they now had to play under the Capitol's rules. Work their fingers to the bone. Children forced into their games and to top it off, Aubrey Walker had lost things she held dear too. I ask how could she forgive this fugitive? Sadly she loved him. Now fate has brought them together in the 23 H.G. Can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the Devil Walker **

A young blonde girl of twelve sat across from her grandfather lighting up a cigarette. His brown eyes lifted up in interest when noticing her watching him. His lips curved up a bit as he asked, "still worried about the 61st Hunger Games darlin'?"

The child nodded her head and her grandfather leaned forward in the rocker. "Coleen. Have you seen the abandon barn by Sliver Creek?"

She shook her head feverishly, "No. The big kids said it was haunted by a demon, a demon that eats children. They call it the devil walker. "

"Hmm…haunted. Yes. Demon, not so much." Her grandfather thought pensively to his self before saying, "I'll let you in on a little secret. It doesn't prey on children, but protects them, little one." He waved Colleen closer as he said, "The legend isn't about an actual Devil. It's about an outlaw that was said to have a little devil in their eye. Her name was Aubrey Walker."

...

My father always told me to never veer east of the barren oak tree. "Beyond there is just trouble and danger. Stay on the path, you hear?" he exclaimed trying to capture my attention as I dug my finger into the dry soil. In response I nodded my head, even though I knew I would be going past that dead oak tree into the forest that edged our property. You see, it was three nights ago I had discovered an abandon shed that held something I never had as a child growing up.

A friend.

As soon as my father stepped foot onto our barren land to plant hay for the cattle, I had rushed off with my hands full, booking it to my secret place. My legs took longer strides on the twisty path when the covered shed of moss began to appear before my eyes. Once I was at the green door, I swiped a vine in my way and pushed with my whole body the stuck door from the humidity. Inside it was fairly dark, except for the small window that allow a small amount of light to help dodge old forgotten plowing and farming tools.

My eager eyes searched the room again and I called out quietly, "Bo are you still here? It's Bree."

Under a canopy in the far corner, a boy popped his cautious head up. There stood my friend Bo. He looked around the age of 11 or 12 and describing him would be easy; he was tall, thin, and had brown hair that matched his uncertain brown eyes.

He responded with surprise, "You came back?" Letting my eyes scan his being better in the light, my lips slipped down with a little disappointment. Even with the care I was giving him, he was still in bad shape. Bo need better nourishment.

My lips turned to a smart ass smirk, "My father said to stay on the path, which I did for a bit. Oh," I reached into my satchel and handed him a piece of my dinner and a piece of jerky the general store exchanged for my allowance.

Bo replied refusing, even though his lingering eyes stared at the bread as if it were gold. "I couldn't. It's your meal."

I shrugged my shoulders even though my stomach was eating me from the inside out, "I wasn't really hungry today. But if you don't want it I just throw it away."

The young boy flailed his hands out as he stuttered, "Well if, if you aren't going to eat it, no need, need to waste it." Bo took my half uneaten piece of bread and jerky and devoured it. Slinging my canteen over my shoulder, I passed the water to his shaky hands. I knew by his body language being so hesitant and stiff in motion that he didn't trust me completely, but by the looks of it he was to desperate to be picky. I sat down on the floor and watched him in the far corner with my hazel eyes. I wonder many things. _Who he was? Where he came from? Did he have family? And above all things, why was he here?_ I had many questions, but I kept silent trying not to frighten him like the uneasy cattle I had learned to keep calm throughout my life.

_ One false move and he could disappear forever, _a scared thought popped into my head.

The only thing I knew about him was that his name was Bo. The memory was still imprinted on my mind. _I had decided to explore the forest more and more. And one day, I was stomping around in the recent puddles and came across this old abandon shed. Being a curious child, I thrust my hip into the jammed door to open it. And there on the cold floor, a young boy around my age was shivering in damp clothes. He must have got caught in the rain and tried to find shelter from the bad storms we had recently, I thought sadly. Without a thought, I took off my jacket and placed it over his chilled body. _

_ As I sat closer to him, I noticed he was sweating. With my hand, I placed it onto his forehead to instantly feel the intense heat radiating off him. He indeed had a fever. As I was about to get up and go for my father's help, the boys hand latched onto mine. I jumped a bit at his sudden reaction, but settled quickly seeing his glazed eyes stare at me._

_ His rasped voice called begged softly, "Don't let them get me. Promise not to tell. Please don't, don't tell anyone, please. Just help. Help." His brown eyes closed again with fatigue and whispered, "I promise."_

_ In that time I had gathered items my fathers and used them to nurse him back to health. First off I placed the small heater my father made to keep my room warm in the far corner of the shed to warm the room up, a cool cloth for his forehead and then I took an assortment of clothes of my fathers, blankets and towels to cover him. I was so lucky that father had left early for town that day, or else I wouldn't ever be able to keep Bo a secret. After making the room warm, I moved his mop of brown hair out of the way and placed a cool cloth onto his forehead. I whispered, "Do you have a name?"_

_ His head turned a bit at my calming voice, "Bo."_

"_Well Bo, as a Walker motto, you never have to ask, you're always welcomed." _

"Where am I?" I was pulled out of my wondering thoughts when hearing his distinctive voice. Bo was leaning against the wall as he peeked out the window.

"We're in Caspean Forrest. And just a mile that way," I pointed north, "is a small well we use to get water for our cattle."

"Cattle," Bo muttered to himself puzzled as his expression turned too thought.

I answered a little forward and hoped he wouldn't shut me out, "Yes, that's it. I guess you're not from this town."

His head perked up at my assumption and responded calculating his every word, "You can say that. I never have been in this area before."

For the first time, my eyes lit up in excitement, "Oh, well my family owns a small ranch and just a drive down on the horses we can get to town," I stopped midsentence as I watched his head shake a firm no.

I guess my face turned sadly disappoint because he quickly added, "Not that I wouldn't want to go with you. I just rather relax here," he glanced up to me, "Aubrey?"

I smiled a little at him remembering my name and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his brown locks of hair and responded quietly, "No."

I nodded my head and started for the door until I heard him say grateful, "Thank you. Thank you for the clothes, food and care. I am in your debt."

Turning toward the strange boy I answered back, "No need too. Like I said before, you're always welcome Bo."

He opened his mouth again to say something, but stopped. I waited in anticipation as to what my friend would say.

"Aubrey-" I corrected him off by saying, "Call me Bree."

He smiled a little warmly, "Bree. Will you just keep this a secret of me being here between us?"

Staring into his brown eyes I said earnestly, "I will Bo. After all that's what friends do." His lips began to turn up more into a beautiful smile.

Before my hand could touch the cold door knob, I inquired, "I just have one question."

Instantly his body went stiff, but Bo hesitantly asked back, "Yes?"

"Why do you have one braid when the rest of your hair is cut short?"

Relief washed over his weak body. He replied, "In my town, it's a tradition. The longer it grows," he held his braid between his fingers, "the more of a wise and experienced man I've become."

"Oh, that's quite interesting," I answered back thrilled by his response, "Well I have to go back now. Will I see you again?"

Bo smiled and flicker his eyes back onto me, "I'll tell you more stories of my town tomorrow."

My face lit up again with his confirmation that he wouldn't take off and I said, "Good night Bo."

"Night Bree."

And like that, I ran off through the woods to quickly get back onto the path to the well. Retrieving the bucket of water, I felt relieve to see sunset still lit up the path way. Thankfully by the time I got my bucket of swashing back and forth water to the barn, the darkness started to settle on our land. My father stood out in front of the stables with his arms crossed and I tried to keep a calm exterior. He said, "Cutting it close again Aubrey."

I replied as I pour the water to our two horses, Betsy and Copper, drinking container. "I'm sorry Pa. I just lose track out there. But I was still here before dark."

My father wiped his forehead and added, "I know, I just wish you stop cutting it so close. It's very dangerous especially in the dark." Placing his saddle on the bench, he started to walk out of the barn. He replied beat, "Well doing business with Mr. Calhoun about the cattle really tired me out."

"How did it go?"

He gave a small strained smile, "He agreed to buy them after some negotiation." Biting my lip, I tried to keep my face from falling in sadness. My father's deal didn't go the way her wanted that was for sure. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Ya coming?"

I petted Betsy's nose calmly, "I'll be in a bit after I groom them down."

My father dusted his hat off his leg and replied, "Alright. See you in a while. Night Rhea."

I smiled at my father's nickname for me and called back, "Night Pa."

Hearing my father's footsteps dissipate in the night, I turned back to Betsy with a brush. Stoking her black coat, I told them, "You wouldn't believe I just had the most wonderful day today. The boy I've been taking care is finally better. He promised me tomorrow to tell me about his life-"

My brush slipped off Betsy as she shifted suddenly. I took a step back noticing both of them were moving uncomfortably and becoming restless. Betsy whining in panic started to jump and I tried calming her down with petting her, but it wasn't working.

Out of confusion I questioned, "Woah- Bets! What's gotten into you guys?"

Soon as I said this, the sound of rumbling reached my ears and I walked uncertainly outside the barn. Raising my hand over my wide eyes, I observed a huge flying metal machine cross the sky with bright lights casting beams on the ground.

_ What was that thing?_ I thought unnerved.

With the commotion in the sky, it was luck that my hazel eyes caught movement to the right side of our land. There, unknown men wearing white suits were tearing apart barrels of our feed. Fear was flooding my body and immediately I inched my body in the direction of my house where my father would be.

But as my eyes locked onto my destination, the men had already stormed onto my home and were holding my father to the ground. It was in that moment my instinct took over and I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

And I ran fast as my legs could push me away from the chaos. Reaching the taller grass in the field, I crouched down to the cool ground panting for air. Glancing back to my front porch and I watched my father struggle in their grasp as they pulled him inside. My eyes began to water up feeling hopeless and lost. _What could I do?_

From across the way, the startled cattle pushed forcefully against the wooden fence as the big machine flew around in the sky. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention to their fear for I was too wrapped up into mine own. The beam of light cast down again and head toward my way, so again I was forced to flee farther away from home. I was feeling somewhat safer as I got closer now to the forest and the beam started to turn in the other direction. Shaking uncontrollably, I fell to my knees and started to choke back the acid traveling up my esophagus. I was so scared. Everything was going wrong.

Even though I still didn't feel so good, it was odd that my body was shaking this violently. My eyes stared at the ground confused to see small rubble quivering. It was as if an earthquake was happening. _But earthquakes didn't happen here_, I thought puzzled. _The only time I've seen gravel jump was when a stamped of cattle was on the-_

My head flew up on alert to witness our herd charging straight toward my way. Quickly I stumbled to get my feet under me and I searched for a safe place I could go. I won't have much time to out run them. But as I looked around in panic, my feet automatically locked up at knowing I had nowhere to go. I was about to close my eyes when someone grabbed my hand. I probably would have screamed and fought back, but I knew this person. Bo had found me and pulled me back further into the meadow.

With last of my energy, I followed Bo with trust that he understood we couldn't out run them forever. Bo pointed to the east and I glanced over in surprised to see Bo dragging me toward the old oak tree._ It was better than nothing_, I thought. Sweating and almost out of breath, he took my foot and helped hoist me up to the limb. My eyes shifted in fright as the out of control cattle charged closer as Bo was struggling to climb the tree in his weak condition. In terror of seeing him getting trampled into the ground, I placed my hand down.

"Grab it," I yelled. I don't know how, but in a matter of seconds, I somehow was able to hoist him up to safety as the stamped crashed through. Clearly I hung to the tree for dear life, unlike Bo who steadily wrapped his arms around my body to protect me.

As the last of our cattle went by everything was quiet and dark. I remember only my heart seemed to be the only loud thing as it beat hysterically in my chest. "Are you okay?" His soft voice whispered into my ear.

My voice cracked from my sudden tears, "I'm so scared. I don't know who they are and they, they have my dad."

He rubbed my back stating, "It'll be okay. They won't hurt him. He doesn't have any information on what they want."

He plopped down the tree and then reached for my hand to help me down. I asked terrified, "What are they, they after?"

His brown eyes shifted toward mine in the moonlight, "Me."

Astounded by his answer, I inquired, "Why?"

Suddenly a bright beam of light hit us both and quickly his arms pushed me down where I tumbled into the tall grasses. In a matter of seconds, the men in white suits gathered around with guns.

"Keep your hands up where we can see them and don't move." The one man echoed as wind from the ship hovered over us. As Bo's hands went up, he was shot. I turned my head away and covered my mouth from the scream trying to escape me.

I had just witnessed Bo be killed.

From that moment on, they carried his unresponsive body away while I lay forgotten on the cold ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It's amazing how everything can change over eight years all because of one event. The event I talk about is when Panem forces intruded on our land to capture a felony that escaped their district. After that everything changed. Our small undiscovered town now had to play under the Capitol's rules. People here had to work their fingers to the bone to raise enough profit in raising cattle, chickens, horses, goats, sheep and etc. to provide for our beloved Capitol. Children here were forced into the hunger games. And personally, I had lost many things I held dear too. Staring into a mirror I watched my eyes well up from the sudden pain of memories.

"Aubrey, ready to go?" My hazel eyes slide over to see my one friend, Mary Sue, giving me a half smile. Observing Mary, she had added something to make her red hair shinier in its side ponytail. There she was dressed proudly in her best clothes, a white blouse and a green ankle length skirt, unlike me who could care less. I wished I didn't have to get pretty for them. But here I was, every inch of my body was scrubbed from the dirt I collected from working at the fields. My blonde hair done up in a French braid. And above all, I cringe at the thought of it, I was in a pink dress. I felt stupid.

"No." I said quietly as I turned to Mary. Her smile slid down at my flat response. She knew that it was only a matter of time before we discover who would be chosen to be slaughtered. With the nervous tension surrounding our small room, Mary grabbed my hand for comfort. I will never be sure if it was for my comfort, for hers or for both of ours. But it did feel nice at the time. She whispered, "Whatever happens we'll be with each other in our hearts. We're sisters after all."

I tighten the grasp and replied back, "Sister's till the end."

Stepping outside to the porch, we watched children from the orphanage lined up to walk to town. A disheartening sight I saw ever year on July 4th. My eyes shifted next to me and I notice Mary enthusiastically waved into the crowd of children.

There, Bianca Stone started to make her way over in her purple hoop skirt dress. As Bianca approached Mary gave her a hugged of joy, I tried to keep the distain from my face. Bianca had long golden hair, big blue eyes and a face of an angle that would melt people's hearts. Maybe I didn't have a heart, but Bianca couldn't fool me. In my gut, I felt there was something off about her that always set me on edge and made me on guarded around her.

Bianca's obnoxious hat bounced and she asked, "Mary, are you not going to wear your hat?"

Fanning her face, Mary admitted, "Your right. It is a hot one. Be back."

I called Mary back not wanting to be left with it. "No, we don't have time for this…."

Bianca moved closer and scanned my appearance, "Nice dress. I never seen you so clean before. What's the occasion?" She gave a small mocking laugh at her dumb joke. Unlike most children that lived in this town, she bragged constantly of her immunity to the hunger games. You see, her parents were rich and had the largest and best livestock. So they struck a deal with the guards; their great goods for their daughters safety.

The screen door was opened with gust and Mary had a big puffy hat on and another in her hand. She said out of breath, "Here I got you one too."

I smiled at her sweet thought and placed the floppy hat on without a fuss. "We should probably get moving," I added with a hint of worry.

Bianca flailed her hand as if I said something irrelevant. She countered confidently, "We got plenty of time."

And just like that, Mary nodded her head eagerly as I caught Bianca's satisfied glance of having Mary so wrapped around her fingers. I gave a strained smile back at Bianca knowing she still hadn't won Mary over all the way. Even though Mary had agreed to her words, Mary's body told a different story. Subconsciously, her hands had hiked up her skirt so she could move faster. There was still hope.

Crossing through the hot grounds, my once clean body was now covered in sweat and my hair disarrayed from the wind. But I didn't care, we had made it to the town. Walking down the path between houses, I felt bad seeing parents holding each other with tears in their eyes. Watching their child march off into the Haven praying their child wouldn't be picked. You see, parents aren't allowed to go into the Haven when the drawing was beginning. They just had to sit and wait outside the walls until the drawing was over. From there, the parent's anxious faces would stare at the Iron Gate in hopes their child would walk back through those doors.

"Oh no!" I turned alert to Mary's scared voice and noticed her pointing to the town clock, "It's almost ten!"

Taking action, I nudged Mary forward and yelled, "Move it." In panic we rushed to the 30 ft walls of the Haven that contained only one entrance. You see reaching the Haven walls is a big deal around here. Really a matter of life and death. But if your someone that feels daring and says screw it I'm not going or terrified of the games and decided you're going to run away, great for you. I just hope you don't mind being poisoned to death.

Like I said, reaching that precious gate will keep you alive. Why you ask? When you turn the age of eight your body becomes custody of the Capitol, so they have the right to mark you. Meaning they are allowed to put this microscopic chip under your skin and embedded in your muscle. Thus, insuring the proper age contestants for the hunger games will show up for the drawing or else they will be executed. So now you can see why we desperately needed to get to the Iron Gate.

Only a few more feet was the gate and I was all set to sprint, until I caught in the corner of my eye, Mary tripping over her long skirt and hitting the ground very hard. Instantly my feet slid to stop as Bianca continued to run to the Iron Gate. Helping Mary to her feet, we only had a foot to go and I could just sense time was almost up. Without hesitation, I pushed Mary through the Iron Gate and tumbled my body through as well.

The bells of the town clocked echoed throughout the town and I stared up at the huge blue sky as I breathe heavily on the hot dusty ground. I waited for my body to turn blue and contort in odd ways from pain, but with my luck I was still alive for now. Sitting up, I turned over to Mary, who looked just disorientated as me, and she asked frazzled, "Are you okay Aubrey?"

Unconsciously my eyes glanced down at my unharmed body and I responded, "Looks like it. Are you alright? I gave you quite a push."

Mary shook her head and her messy curls bobbled up and down, "Besides a few scratches, I feel-" I watched Mary expression turned to horror as she stared past me. Unsure what I was about to see, I inched my head toward the direction Mary was staring at. My mouth as well dropped when seeing Bianca flopping and contorting on the ground. Mary with tears streaming down her face hovered closer to Bianca's body. She yelled to me the same question that repeated in my mind. "Why did her trigger go off? She was here way before us."

As Bianca's body became still, we both stared at Bianca in confusion. _I just didn't get it_, I thought. She left us to die and was here way before us. This didn't make any-

"Boooooo!"

Mary fell over on her butt as Bianca sat up wiping the tears from laughing in hysterics. Bianca continued to say, "I got, I got you sooo good. You should have seen your faces."

I quickly got up to my feet pissed and I hissed, "Hilarious." Giving my hand to help Mary up off the ground, I glared at Bianca.

"I thought you were dead," Mary said with disappointment and relief on her face, unlike mine that probably held a murderous expression. "That really wasn't nice Bianca," Mary added as she began to swat her skirt angrily. She was angry not because of Bianca's behavior, but because her dress was dirty.

"Oh Aubrey, my dress is ruined," Mary said annoyed. _Did I know Mary or what?_

I rolled my eyes and said, "You'll live. Let's just go inside." Walking through a smaller barrier wall, I took a deep breath at the Haven. I could kind of laugh at the irony at the word. But then again I guess that idea applied to the Capitol; that these hunger games insured their citizen's safety after the rebellion.

As routine, I strutted past the different brackets of scared and solemn face children. The group to my right was the children from the ages of eight to eleven. Next stood the bracket of twelve to fifteen and finally to the far left was my bracket of the ages sixteen to nineteen. Thankfully after this year, if I didn't get picked, I have two more years and finally be free.

"I'm nervous," Mary called beside me.

"You'll be fine. I promise," I said trying to reassure her.

Looking straight ahead was the simple wooden stage. The one usually used to hang law breakers, but today it was used to celebrate another year of the hunger games. I watched in awe as camera crews set up lights and cameras on the stage; never had they filmed us before. And then I noticed on the one right side of the wall, some men lower a blank canvas on the wall with a crane. _What that was for I hadn't a clue. _

Mary nudged my shoulder capturing my attention, "Look up there. I don't see Mayor Wayne anymore."

I flashed my eyes back up to the stage, to see more changes had been made. Our beloved and pointless Mayor Wayne, who usually announced the hunger games hadn't showed up. Instead three people stood on the stage. Two of them were obviously from the Capitol, but the other one I learned to despise over my eight years, was the governor. He was an intimating tall man that wore nothing, but black and carried a gun and a whip on his belt. But what most people cringe at was the deep ugly scar across his eye. He was the real enforcer and he had no mercy on anyone who broke the law.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." My head followed the booming voice. In front of the podium Capitol man in an electric blue suit and fiery orange hair spoke again. "Good morning. I'm Sapphire Haze, the new district 10 game announcer and lead member of the game committee. And I welcome you all to the 23rd Hunger Game. From President Snow, he would like to watch this video."

Sapphire waved the camera men to roll the film and the blank white board flashed pictures on it. The film illustrated his message, "War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. Thus the hunger games were born. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

The film ended and Sapphire continued to say, "In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up nine tributes at a public Reaping and shall be tested in the House of Endurance. The remaining tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol until transferred to a public arena," instantly a holographic image of a dome appeared in the sky, "where they will fight to the death as a reminder of their district's honor, courage and sacrifice. The two victors shall bath in riches, serving as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."

Children's whispers of terror echoed throughout the Haven about the new arena and the idea of the House of Endurance still being used. I could literally feel the air change to panic and confusion. My eyes flickered to see the guards could sense it too with holding their guns tighter at us. With everyone fretting over those things, I wonder if I really heard what Sapphire had said, until I locked eyes with the governor. His callous blood lusting eyes smiled down at me and I knew it was true. We would fight to the death.

"I now give you your escort, Miss Meriwether," Sapphire said clapping his hands in the quiet. Strutting up in her knee length black leather boots, a Capitol woman approached the three glass bowls with our names in them. I soaked in this woman's odd attire of frilly pink blouse, leather skirt and pink hat. But what caught my attention the most was her straw like hair that was stacked up and went in every direction and her brown spotted skin like cattle.

She said with a huge smile, "Thank you Sapphire. I'm so honor to pick the courageous tributes for this year's game. Let's start with the youngest first, shall we."

Her delicate fingers swirled around the bowl trying to create a more suspenseful moment for their views. Picking up a card she called out, "Lacey Palmer." Lacey was at the age of ten and the most prissy thang to walk the earth. But that was okay when seven of her older brothers were able to work their land. She slowly walked up to the stage petrified.

"Sophia Tate." I glanced around to see a girl with brown curly hair and what look like the age of 8, make her way up the stage. As she stared out to the crowd, her tan skin seemed to become pale.

"Austin Knox," the escort called out and my heart pulled a little. I had known Alex since I was twelve in the orphanage. He was a sweet, reliable guy that allows did the right thing. Alex straightened his shirt flat and walked up into the stage. Staring out to the cameras and us, he tipped his hat and grabbed both Sophia and Lacey's hands.

I felt suddenly Mary's hand clasp mine and I tried biting back tears. If you lived in District 10 you would know tipping your hat was a powerful suggestion. Tipping your hat meant Alex would try to protect these girls even that led forfeiting his own life.

As they exit the stage through the solid oak doors, Miss Meriwether exclaimed, "Next is the bracket twelve to fifteen."

Again her hand went into the next bowl and stated happily, "Billy Scott." Billy wasn't your average twelve year old rancher. Instead of doing hard labor, he go hide and do his favorite pass time of reading or eating. A lot of boys made fun of him when he couldn't put down a sick goat and instead wailed loudly.

The overweight boy approached the stage and two boys in his bracket started to snicker until they saw my angry face. I didn't like that they made fun of him. After all he was a good kid that was just nonaggressive and procrastinated a lot.

"Gideon Wheeler." Everyone turned sadly to the fourteen year old boy in crutches. He was always the sick boy of the town. And the only time we knew he made it another day was when he stepped into the school swinging his crutches along.

My stomach churned at the fact that after this bracket was ours. _Please don't let me be picked_, I prayed. "Bianca Stone." Everyone's head seemed to whip quickly to Bianca with astonishment.

She gawk at the escort confused and said, "I'm sorry, but I think you said the name wrong."

Miss Meriwether pink eyes glanced down at the paper and back up, "I'm sorry my dear, but it says right here."

Bianca's face was turning beat red as she stormed up to the stage and ripped the paper from her hands. "Let me see that. The name on the paper says Bianc-," her blue eyes scanned the paper over and over again in disbelieve. The governor flicked his hand and two guards started to make their way up to the stage. Bianca insisted, "This can't be possible. There must be a mistake- No!" The guards began to carry her away as she kicked and screamed, "No, no, noooo! We had an agreement! Mothhher-"

Miss Meriwether coughed at the uncomfortable situation and continued to say with a strained smile, "And finally, bracket of the age sixteen to nineteen."

Her hand dipped down to the bowl and I watched it like a hawk. Pulling out a paper she announced, "Jed Morgan." Instantly I let out a breath I had been holding subconsciously.

Jeb Morgan was a horrible and trouble kid. When someone had to put down the weak, sick animal, Jed would be the first to volunteer. It came across odd how he so eagerly wanted to do this job, until one day I had been told to tell Jed supper was ready. Instead of seeing him maybe cleaning the axe or something like that, I witness him torching the poor animal until it died from excruciating pain. That day I had reported him and Jed was officially banned from that job. In my mind I hope he would die from a horrible in the House of Endurance.

Two names now remained and again another slip was picked. "Flint Weston." Mary's hand squeezed mine as she quietly said, "No."

Making his way up the stage was the fiery red headed boy that captured Mary's heart. Flint's green eyes searched our bracket till they landed on Mary. He mouthed calmly, "It'll be alright."

Mary began to tear up and turn her body into my arms. I patted her back soothingly even though my body was beyond tense. One more name. One. The Capitol escort reached her hand in for the last time and quickly picked a paper. I couldn't look so I tucked my head next to Mary's shaking body.

"Mary Sue Heart."

Our heads lift up slowly from each other's shoulders and we stared at each other. Mary's wet confused eyes locked onto mine and she asked in doubt, "Did they call my name?"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't seem to be able to communicate with my throat closing up. They had just called my best friend Mary's name. _They couldn't take her away from me. She had been my first friend at the orphanage after losing everything. Mary was the only thing I had close to family now. No, they couldn't take her. She wouldn't make it. She was too sweet and fragile of a girl._

The guards began to march for her and I placed my body in front of her shaking one. _I won't let them take her. I wouldn't! _The one guard said, "Get out of the way girl," and shoved me hard to the ground.

Mary's panic eyes glanced back at me and before I knew it I raced up to the stage before Mary was placed up there. Everyone stared at me confused and in wonder as I stared back unsure what exactly I was doing. I could see more guards were going to storm the stage to drag me off so I said the first thing that came to my mouth, "Please don't take Mary. She's the only family I have left." My rambling wasn't being very effective as I watch them dragging Mary closer. "There's got to be something you want. What if I took her place?" I noticed Sapphire peek of interest and I continued to say, "Yes. Let me take her place. It's a win, win. Mary will be safe and you'll get a better fight out of me."

The soldier grabbed my arm, but I knew I wasn't finished. Nothing was going to stop me. I elbowed him in the gut and clasped my hand onto Sapphire's shirt. I glared at him with fire in my eyes and hissed, "I want to go."

I could hear the load of several guns behind me and Sapphire studied every inch of me. Brushing my grasp off with his hand, he raised his other hand for the guards to halt. Sapphire put his hand over his left ear and began to what seemed talk to his self leaving me on the stage waiting. Miss Meriwether said over to me, "The games never have allowed a person to switch for another. So just don't get your hopes up to much-"

"As of today, President Snow and the Game Committee, offer another gift of the Capitol's generosity. From this day forward, anyone can offer their place for a reaped tribute. District 10, I give you the first and ever Volunteer."

With my hand raised up by smiling Sapphire I noticed the crowd was becoming muffled. All I remember were three things before I was escorted through the oak doors. One, Mary was in the crowd bawling her eyes out. Two, I saw Flint giving me an appreciative nod. And finally, I witnessed Jed's haunting face and smiled was toward me. The message was loud and clear. I was dead meat in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I had only taken a few steps into the lonely room they placed me in before I collapsed to the wooden floor hard. I should have been in physical pain landing on my elbow terrible, but the shock over whelming my system had the better of me. I twisted my body to stare up to the rotating fan numbly and tried to figure out what just happened. One minute I was next to Mary, the next I was in possession of the Capitol's mad hands. _I had just sold the last of my freedom,_ the words echoed in the back of my mind.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe with the constant thoughts terrorizing me. _ What had I done? There was no way I'd survive the manslaughter of the House of Endurance. Only a few would ever survive by just pure luck. I couldn't do this. I was going to die. _

The room began to feel smaller and I glanced toward the only window. _I needed to escape!_ I ran to the window in terror and with my entire strength tug on the sealed shut window ceil. With no luck, the window won't budge and I slowly sank to the floor again. The weight of truth rested heavily on my shoulders.

_I had just sentenced myself to death._

Involuntarily my body began to shake as I squeezed my knees to my chest. The last of my resistance to not cry shattered and the sob I had been holding back for ten minutes now ruptured.

_Why did I do this?_

A click of the door had caught my attention and I glanced up water eyed to the reminder of that question. _I did this for my best friend Mary._ With the door shut, Mary observed my demeanor for a second before rushing to my side. I cried harder as I tried to say, "I'm nnnever, never going to see youu, you again."

Mary rubbed my back soothingly as she got close to me with a foreign expression of sternness. She said with certainty, "Aubrey, you're going to see me again." I glanced up at Mary trying so hard to believe her words. Mary must have sense my doubt because she continued to say, "You're going to make it through this. I know this because you are strong, smart and driven. If you put your mind to it nothing will stop you from coming home."

"Mary, it doesn't matter if I'm strong, smart or whatever, the House of Endurance will get me. Gosh, I feel so helpless. How am I going to do this?" I was pouring my heart and fears out.

Mary countered, "You're going to do this with Flint right by your side. Trust me you're not alone in this."

Pulling out a hanky, she blotted the tears running down my cheek. Trying not to think about dying, or else I probably cry again, I directed the conversation to something else. "Why am I here?"

Mary gave a small smile and answered, "I overheard Sapphire conversation. Their making many changes to the game and this is one of them. There allowing family and friends now to say," her voice cracked a little, "goodbye to their loved ones."

The door opened and a guard stepped into the room saying, "Time is up Miss Heart."

Mary embraced me and I asked in wonder, "Did you say goodbye to Flint?"

She nodded her head solemnly and grabbed my hand, "I'll see you both soon." The guard began to escorted Mary out and she added quickly, "I love you sis-"

The wooden door shut and I whispered, "I love you too." Letting out a deep breath, I turned around to the dark, cold, lonely room. No one else would be visiting me now. Unlike many of the tributes, their parents would be hugging and supporting them. I wished my father was still here. But he had been taken away from me and the only way I ever communicated to him was just talking to him out loud. I know I probably looked insane, but my father always told me he be right with me, in my heart.

"I wish you were still alive. I'm just so scared. I really don't think I can keep your promise liked you asked." I whipped an onset of tears as I continued to say looking up, "I'm going to try. Please, help me. Give me strength and courage that you had. Please."

Resting my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes drained from the unfairness of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was still surreal to me as we were walking down the tracks to the train cart numbered ten. With the compartment door slid open, the police lift the younger girls up while I stared at the crowd of parents wishing their children goodbyes and I love yous with the sea of cameras flashing in every direction.

"Aubrey."

My mind somehow registered that being my name called from behind me and I turn in my daze to see Flint's extended hand. Slowly I placed my hand in his and he easily pulled me up into the dark compartment filled with piles of hay for us to rest on top. With Flint's firm grip still having possession of my hand, he directed us to a spot to sit.

As I watched the soldiers closing the door, I only had one last glance of my homeland. The metal door echoed in the cart and now my eyes had to adjust to the light of the only two small windows provided. My eyes glanced around the cart to notice the younger children had grouped together with Billy and Gideon. Bianca had her hand covering her shocked face, while Jed stood in the dark far corner cracking his knuckles ever so slowly.

The sound of the engine roared to life and the steady thumps increased as the train sped up on the wooden tracks. Our journey to the House of Endurance had begun. Tapping of my shoulder immediately put my thoughts aside and I peeked over to Flint's worried expression. He whispered to me, "How are you holding up? Are you alright?"

"Alright!"

Before I could answer his question, the hysteric voice belted out again, "Are you crazy? How can we be alright?! If you haven't noticed by now, we are going to be massacred. This train is taking us to our death!"

Flint's eyes turned to Bianca annoyed, "Last time I checked you name wasn't Aubrey."

Bianca stood up wobbling from the movement of the train, "News flash. Aubrey hasn't been here for the past forty minutes. You know why she's paralyzed with fear, it's because she knows the inevitable truth. We don't stand a chance."

"I believe we can still make it," Austin announced bravely.

Bianca looked over menacing at the children, "I highly doubt that."

Flint's eyes flickered in anger, "Bianca stop. You're just scaring them."

She whipped her head back toward us and yelled, "Good a healthy dose of fear is what they need. " Bianca started to rattle Sophia and the little girl quickly covered her ears and cried. "Everyone knows the first to go is always the young ones." Bianca called out as she pointed, "Next will be the crimple here. Who knows how long Aubrey will last being comatose. And as for you Billy Scott you never stood a chance at all!"

"Bianca!" Flint raised his voice, but she continued to say as the train went through a dark tunnel, "Austin maybe you have a chance to live a while if you can out run piggy-:

The sound of a hard clap echoed the cart before Bianca screamed out loud, "OUCHHH!"

The light instantly lit the room again revealing me standing over Bianca, who was holding her cheek bone. I asked defensively, "And what about you Bianca? Want to enlighten me on what happens to you." Not letting her answer, I inched closer with rage, "Let me paint you a picture. If you don't shut up, your fate might look like Chad's. Do you remember what happened to Chad, Bianca?"

Bianca's eyes opened wide at my reference. Chad Monroe, or what people in our town called Chatty Chad had never learned when to be quiet. So last year when Chad was chosen, he was thrown into the House of Endurance with his fellow district members, including his older brother, Terry. That year the house was rigged with killing robots that could detect sound. Since Chad had never learned the art to shut up, he endured a horrible fate of his district teammates, holding him down while his brother suffocated him to death, so they wouldn't alarm the robot of their presence.

Bianca nodded her head cautiously and I made my way back to my spot. I know Bianca was beyond pissed with me challenging her and better yet threatening her on what to do, but I didn't give two shits. I wasn't going to hold back the years of my repressed anger toward her now. I literally had nothing to lose.

Flint bumped my side with his elbow trying to contain a smirk. "I bet your finally relieved telling her off."

I shook my head in response with a smile of my own. I said with a yawn, "I'm going to rest a bit while I still can."

Flint placed his arm around me and let me snuggle up against him. He whispered with a teasing yet serious tone, "I'll keep watch for Bianca Bonkers."

I stifled a laugh in his ragged coat and closed my eyes. The last thing I noticed was Jed sadistic crooked smile. _What a creep_, I thought before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_The soft wind gently swayed golden blades to and forth from the ground I sat. It was literally the perfect day; sunshine, nice cool breeze, blue skies and bountiful green crops growing for the harvest. I should have been jumping around, looking for those beautiful butterflies my mother loved. But nothin' ever seemed to make me happy anymore. Again I had I wiped my nose with my arm as I stared watery eyed across the field. _

_Suddenly, my nose took in the strong smells of brandy, leather and a hint of fertilizer. I could always smell him before sensing his presence standing behind me. Quietly my father sat next to his soon to be ten year old daughter. I peeked over timidly to the strongest man I had know my whole life and witness him crumble with tears for the first time. Before, my ma would always joke that the ladies in town would steal him away for his good looks, but now it seemed life had weighed on him heavily. My father appeared aged and worn down. _

_His gravel voice shook as he said, "You're ma had a great and loved life, no matter if the years were short. But she, she ain't suffering no more. Ma is in a better place and can now rest in peace."_

_I glanced back to the field where my father's tired and blood shot eyes was trained. Under the shade of the massive oak tree was where my mother's grave laid. Wouldn't her being with my Pa and me be the better place? I thought upset at my father's words. _

_My father took his leather glove from working on the farm and wiped his tears away. Turning his head toward me, his brown eyes soften more at my dishearten expression. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Your ma wouldn't like to see us sad and moping around anymore." _

_I gave a small laugh at the thought of my mother getting us up early. I could always hear my parent's witty banter when waking up my Pa from bed. My Ma would say, 'Wake up. The day is nice, no time to be wastin'.' My Pa, of course would responded with a grunt and complain of wanting more sleep. But she gave it right back to him saying, 'You can sleep all you want when you're dead.' They were crazy, but I loved them. _

"_Yea, she would be kickin' our hinny right now for wastin' this nice day," I said with a sad smile. _

_My father smirked at my comment and added, "She sure would."_

"_Pa, I miss her," I finally said in a small whisper. _

_My father placed his beaten up hat onto of his brown wild hair and glanced down at his shirt. Lifting the bolo tie my mother made and sewed onto his shirt, he whispered softly, "I do too, little Rhea. I do too."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aubrey."

My eyes fluttered up in alarm as I sat up quickly from Flint. "Are we there?" I said a little groggy. Flint shook his head and replied, "No, not yet. You just started to jump and moan." He smiled with a small chuckle, "I figure I wake you up before you hit me hard."

I could feel the heat of embarrassment travel up my neck and I was thankful I was hidden in the shadow now. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just a hostile person even in my sleep," I apologized half mindedly as I went over a lost piece of my younger childhood memory. I had forgotten when I had found Bo, I had rushed grabbing my Pa's extra clothes without a fleeting glance. It never occurred to me till now, that thinking back I saw it dangle on Bo's dead body when being carried off the field. I could absolutely spit at myself for losing it. I was such an idiot.

Giving a sigh of frustration, I stretched my arms up before asking, "How long have we been in here?"

Gideon answered my question quietly, "Three hours and seven minutes now."

"How do you know that?" Lacey question curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I've just been keeping track since we left." I glanced suddenly to Flint wondering if I was imaging it, but Flint's expression had become tense.

Austin whispered out loud my assumption, "The train's slowing down."

Every one of us listened to each thump of the track decreased until the train's brakes gave a screech. Sophia asked nervously pulling at her hair, "What happens now?"

Flint shrugged, "I guess we wait."

Billy, who was closest to the door, called out confused, "Did anyone hear that?"

Bianca said annoyed, "Hear what?"

Austin copied Billy with placing his ear against the metal door. "No. No, I hear it too. It sounds like banging in one of the carts."

Billy added, "Probably up by district 3."

The temptation to know what was happening plague Austin and he said, "Billy can you lift either Lacey or Sophia on your shoulder to see into the window?"

Billy nodded his head and looked over to the two girls. Both of them looked at each other, before Sophia stepped forward, "I'll do it."

As I watched Billy lift Sophia up, I could faintly hear another slam of metal. "It's District 1's cart," Sophia explained with her face pressed against the glass. She continued to say, "The guards are leading them up to a building."

"And so the House of Endurance begins," Jed spoke from the shadows. Feeling tensed again I lay back onto the hay. It only was a matter of time before District 10 would be next.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my lord!"

Lacey eyes widen as Sophia let out a gasp at Bianca's wording. I shifted my numb leg again, not caring Bianca had broken a Capitol Law. For those not from District 10, let me explain.

After the Dark Days, a monk by the name of Samuel had wondered what was left of the earth, clasping onto a certain book with his followers. Some of the many followers had perished from the lack of water in our hot lands. But Samuel, with his desperation and faith, prayed to his lord. If his lord would provide them water, he would build a place of worship for his lord. And so it was said on the third day, Samuel in his struggle to continue this journey fell into a small cool moisten ditch. Quickly they all dug, finding a fresh source of water to help continue their lives. With his prayers answered, Samuel dubbed that spot Elohim and the monks over time had built some houses and planted crops. As survivors crossed along their settlement, the monks welcomed them with open arms and slowly over time, Elohim become a town where we worshiped freely.

But once the Capitol discovered our town, they tried to crush our belief. It was outlawed if any man, woman or child worship and let alone said our lord's name, there would be a public execution. The governor made sure of it, by starting it with the refusing monks and leaders of our town. My eyes began to water up as I tried block out the terrible memory.

"…it smells, I'm hungry. I can't stand this cart anymore! What the hell is taking them so long?!" Bianca was still venting as I glanced up to see her pacing back and forth in the light.

_I hated to admit it, but I had to agree with her frustration rant. _Here we had been trapped in this hot cart for nearly six hours now, without food, water, a proper bathroom and worst of all, time to dread on what was coming next. Nerves had enveloped everyone now in our cart and the anticipation was the only thing that seemed to be killing us. _Sad as it sounded, I kind of wished we could just get it over with already. Either I was going to live or die, no need for me to dwell on it. I just don't think I could take this waiting anymore-_

A sudden bang of metal echoed by the doorway and everyone jumped as they stared intensely at the spot. Again the bang was heard, only this time the metal door slid open revealing two soldiers with guns. Instantly I regretted my previous thoughts. _I didn't want to go._

The one man commanded, "Come on District 10. Follow me."

Slowly Sophia and Lacey got up to their feet shaking and glanced over up at Austin. Placing his hat on, Austin grabbed both of their hands leading them to the doorway so the guards could help them down. One by one, we stood in front of each other as we march toward a hill. I had my hand over my eyes shielding them from the bright spot lights trained on us. My mouth uncontrollably twitched at the sarcastic thought_, as if they need the spot lights. I'm pretty sure pasting between the soldiers standing side by side with their guns up the pathway would make it impossible to escape._

As we started up the incline, my hands began to sweat and my body trembled. The soldier leading us took out a card and swiped it on a panel unlocking the door to the building. I almost throw at that point. There he directed us to go inside the dark room. Trying to remember how to breathe, I stepped next to Flint. _This was happening. _

Flint sensing my fear grabbed my shaking hands as I turned my head back for one more glance of the outside world, before I watched the door seal us into our doom. I tried not to freak out at hearing the hyperventilation and cries of panic that always echoed before the House of Endurance would start. Flint grasped my hand tighter and whispered in my ear, "Whatever happens, stay by my side."

"Lights," a booming voice called out and suddenly lights lit up the room disorientating everyone.

"Camera," my eyes tried adjusting as I heard cameras zooming in and out.

"Action in five, four, three, two," a big metal door slowly lifted up revealing many hallways, "one."

Screams roared behind me and I snapped my head back to see the game makers had dropped a beehive in the middle of the room forcing us to abandon in fear. In the rush, Flint pulled me to the left leaving everyone behind except for Lacey, who trailed behind us. After running a good few minutes, Flint extended his arm out to stop me at the next intersection. We panting for air as I watch Lacey make her way toward me and she latched onto my body with a fierce hug. She wheezed as she pleaded out loud, "I want to go home. Please, let me stay with you."

Her light brown eyes peeked up at me with desperation. I opened my mouth, but Flint said, "Can you keep up with us?"

Her welted face turn toward Flint's and she answered quickly, "Yes."

I watched Flint's face exuberated doubt and I got this feeling he might decide to desert her. I bent down to knees remembering how helpless I was at that age and soothing responded, "Of course you can hunny."

Taking her hand, I stood up tall and asked Flint determinedly, "Which way do we go?"

Flint gave a sigh at Lacey, before glancing around unsure. There were three paths before us, one to the left, to the right or straight ahead. Honestly it didn't matter what path we choose, each one of them probably held something to eliminate us. I just hoped we be lucky and pick the least threatening.

Flint glanced over to me and said uncertain, "Left?"

I nodded my head firmly at his decision and we scouted for traps as we walked cautiously. But to my surprise, nothing had happened yet making me unnerved.

Boom.

My body wacked into Flints from the sudden noise and I turned to see a metal door had appeared. Flint gave a nervous laugh, "I guess there's no going back now."

Lacey seem terrified at the idea and I looked for the game timer on the wall. Maybe there would be good news there. Spotting the clock, I announced with some relief, "At least we got ten minutes left." I gave a reassuring smile toward Lacey.

Going the only way we could, we continued down the metal hallway to another corner.

Boom.

This time I hadn't jumped too much and I asked Flint looking back around the corner, "Another wall?"

His face was filled with concern as he answered back, "Not quite."

Curious I peeked around the corner with Lacey behind me. At the far end of the hallway, a dark doorway with bars stood. My eyes squinted in confusion as I thought there were black shadows moving around. Flint whispered, "Something is inside there."

Lacey couldn't help take a glimpse now and I stared in fright at the growling cage. She asked shivering, "Wha, what do you think it is?"

Flint glanced down to her, "I don't think I want to find out. Let's just keep movin-"

Suddenly Lacey screamed as the creatures rammed into the bars and glared at us with vicious barks. They were the Capitol's trained dogs. Flint pushed us to the other hallway as we witnessed the gate rising. "Runnnn!"

Sprinting down the hallway, the echo of mad dogs bark filled the space until Lacey's cry out for help over powered them. I turned to spot Lacey on the floor crying, "I can't run anymore! My legs hurt!"

Before I could think, Flint picked up Sophia and yelled up to me, "Keep running damn it!"

With nothing holding me back, I sprint like the wind down the hallway. I was hoping I find something we could use as a weapon or maybe a place to escape the dogs from tearing us apart.

As I turned the next corner, my feet slid from underneath me and my body propelled forward to the ground. Instantly, I screamed in pain feeling many things piercing my body. Lifting the left side of my bloody face off the ground, I glanced around to see tiny pieces of crushed glass. Not big enough to kill me, but cause excruciating pain. With my head facing forward, I noticed the glass pieces stopped two feet before me and there on the cleared floor were a set of steep stairs the dogs wouldn't be able to climb if they made it through the shards of glass.

Footsteps began to echo behind me and I yelled out a warning, "Stop before you get around the corner!"

I inched my head back behind me to Lacey with her mouth opened in alarm. She asked concerned, "Holy cow! Are you okay?"

I nodded my head even though I was terribly shaking in agony, "Where's Flint?"

Lacey glanced back to the previous hallway and answered, "He told me to run and he would handle the dogs." I glanced down solemnly, Flint was probably dead. I was definitely dead because I won't be able to carry on without Flint's strong body to help me move. At least Lacey could make it.

"Lacey, I want you to jump on me to get to the other side," I said calmly.

Staring at me as if I was crazy, she said, "I can't do that. I'll hurt you. I'll try to jump it myself."

I tried reassuring her, "Hunny, not even I could make this, so there is no way you can make this jump by yourself."

She back away, "I'll wait here then."

"Lacey it's not safe over there. The dogs can come any moment." I gave her a semi-smile, "Now try landing on my butt."

Staring at her target in fright, Lacy took two steps back more before she'd jump over the glass to my body. With every fiber of my being, I stifled another scream from Lacey pushing a piece of glass into my left leg. With ever soft step on my back, I bit my lip fighting harder not to make Lacey feel bad. Again she jump and landed on the safe side. Looking over to her, Lacey sat on the ground saying, "I'm not leaving you."

I lifted my bloody and embedded hand of glass to swipe some glass to the side. I had to make sure she survived this, even though I didn't want to move anymore. I turned my head back one more time, in hopes to see Flint, but all I could hear was the dogs coming closer with their over powering barks. Releasing a heavy sigh, I was about to force myself over when I heard, "Woah!"

My eyes opened wide in surprise to see Flint bloody scratched face there. He twisted his head back at the charging dogs and yelled, "How do I get across!"

I called out sweating and shaking hard, "Use me."

His green eyes lock onto mine with unease, but he quickly launched himself just missing the barbaric dogs chewing him apart. In a matter of seconds, Flint had landed on my butt and then hopped to the other side in fluent motion. With them both safe, I twisted my head back in fear, hoping I was far enough distance for them not to pull me back. But I was fine. The dogs weren't stupid to cross the shards of glass, so they just barked and waited.

"Aubrey, come on," Flint yelled capturing my attention. There they both stood perfectly fine and unharmed, unlike me. I stared up at Flint and his face turned upset, "Don't you even think that way." He pointed to where he was, "You get over here, or else I'm coming in after you."

My head bobbed as I started to tear up, "What's the point? I won't be able to get far." I didn't want to be a burden. I glanced back up and pleaded, "Just leave."

Flint was turning red, "I made a promise to Mary I get us both home." He reached his hand out, "Come on."

Taking a deep breath, I swiped glass from my path more and slowly dragged my body forward moaning every inch. Within reach of Flint's hand, he grasped onto it tightly and pulled my forward to the clear space. Slowly he turned my body over for me to notice the trail of blood I had created. Flint's skin had turned a little white as his hand lifted my saturated bloody clothes. He said, "I'm just going to check." I nodded my head and watch his blank face turn to relief. "There are a lot of cuts and small flecks of glass, but they aren't deep-"

His green eyes stared at the spot I held my left leg. A decent size of broken glass was lodged into my upper thigh. I directed my eyes to Flint, "You're going to have to pull it out." Flint biting his lip gave a solid nod as I turned away to Lacey, who was by my side looking prettified by the scene. I know it only be a matter of time before she would have a meltdown. In my weaken state I tried holding her hand for comfort, but it was too painful to grasp. With the jabbing glass in my leg, it was making it unbearable to concentrate on anything, but the excruciating pain.

Flint's eyes glanced up at the clock with concerned and he whispered, "Five minutes."

Lacey eyes had widened in terror and she began to wail. She screamed, "No, no, nooooo. Five minutes! Why are you just standing around? Do something! Help her! You got to do something now! Five mintues! Let me help herrrr! How can I help her-"

Holding her swollen face in shock, Flint raised his hand down and grabbed the bottom of her dress. With a shred of material he yelled, "Why don't you get yourself together and shut up. Pain in the ass! Make yourself use full and get out of my way."

Lacey's eyes cast down as she walked to the stair well. I glanced over to him angry as I scowled, "Flint."

He gathered closer to my leg saying, "Look I got five minutes to get you back up and walking before the game makers pull one more trick." He yanked the glass out of my leg and again I screamed in agony. He added on tensed, "We only got so much time." I squirmed as he tightened the material around my wound and he stared down at me, "All my concern is to get you out of here alive."

Lifting me up to my feet, I glared at him pissed. "Still doesn't give you the right to treat Lacey like that," I hissed as I buckled under the used of my left leg. Flint in quickly motion, throw me over his back and climbed the steep steps calling Lacey annoyed, "Lacey were moving. So come here."

We reached the top of the second floor with less a minute and I pushed Flint away so I could be lowered to the ground. In front of us Lacey was walking away. Her head cocked back revealing she had been crying hard and said, "I'm going my own way. I'm not going to be a bother to you no more."

I stepped forward with what was left of my strength and begged, "Lacey. Please come back. We have fifteen seconds and we make it." I raised my hand in desperation and kept stepping closer to her, "Please."

Lacey turned back to face me and I could see in her eyes had softened and so I stopped. She nodded her head and slowly took two steps forward. _She was coming back to my arms. She was going to have a chance to live._

Click.

The once bright, shiny brown eyes turn dark and glossy. In a split second, the trigger she stepped on had released a blade cutting through her neck. Her body collapsed to the ground and I suddenly stood in a pool of her blood. As her small head slowly rolled toward me and I bent over dry heaving. Flint' hand started to rub my back and I quickly slapped it away making myself fall to the bloody ground. I screamed in anguish, "Don't you touch me. Don't you dare! This is your entire fault!"

A loud horn blasted signifying time was up, but I was too wrapped up at the little girl that just died before me to care. The speakers began to announce, "Congratulations tributes. You have made it past the House of Endurance." Cameras dropped into our faces and they continued to say, "Why don't you give a wave…."


	8. Chapter 8

_A cloud of some smoke filled the air as another shoot was taken. My father dropped his rifle down a bit and said, "Rhea, you know your Ma doesn't want ya here."_

_My father glanced up in the direction I was hiding and I walked out behind the hay stacks dragging my feet in the dirt. I pouted at my father, "But Pa, everyone else's in my school is learnin' how to shoot."_

_Smiling down at me, he inquired, "Is that so? I have a hard time thinkin' Mrs. Conaway is letting little seven year old Susie playing with guns." He cranked the lever down and forward again in one motion. _

_Kickin' up the dirt I answered, "I ain't little. I'm one year older."_

_He stated, "I know how to count, Rhea. Like I said before, your Mama isn't for this. Why don't you go back now and see what Ma is doing."_

_The strands of my loose pigtails blew in the gentle breeze as I stared at my father annoyed. I scowled, "I know what she's doin'. She's sewin'. I don't want sew."_

_I stared at him with my big hazel eyes and pleaded, "You know me Pa. I ain't like those girls. I don't like get dressed up all frilly, playin' house, or with dolls. Please Pa."_

_My father gave a laugh as he said, "Oh, I've known since the day you were sent home from school because you got into a brawl and punched Timmy Holliday right in the nose. It wasn't lady like."_

_I gave a small smirk, "Well he'd deserved it." _

_Stroking his face with his rough hands, my father sighed in defeat. "Alright, but no tellin' your Ma. It's a secret. If she'd find out, she skin us both."_

_I jumped eagerly as I exclaimed, "I promise Pa. I won't say a word."_

_He waved me over closer to him and said, "The first thing you should know about a gun is to never, ever to point this at someone. This is a weapon, not a toy. Cause once you pull this trigger, there's no turnin' back."_

_I listened intently and nodded my head in understanding. He continued to say, "This rifle right here is an 1866 Winchester, a repeating lever action. Now you see this lever?" Again I nodded my head and he added, "This is both a trigger guard and a cocking handle. When pulling this down and forward, this action clears the chamber of any spent shell casings while introducing a fresh round and cocking the hammer back. Thus making this ready to fire. You still with me?"_

"_Yes sir," I answered. _

"_Now to load the gun, on the right side is a concealed chamber. You place about 15 metallic round cartridges here." He shifted me in front of his body and handed me his rifle. Taking my left hand he placed it on the wooden forestock over the magazine tube and rested the butt of the gun to my shoulder. My right hand held safe guard as I wait for more instructions. "Alright, Rhea. Make sure the butt of the rifle is snug and your body is relaxed; it'll make it easier to take the recoil. Good."_

_Looking down the barrel I saw out in the distance a small target. My father crouched down by me and calmly said, "I want you to line up the sights with the target until you feel it's right on it. Remember you have all the time in the world. Concentrate on it. Feel the shot."_

_My eyes steadily waited for the perfect moment and my father whispered encouragingly, "Take a deep breath," I did as I was told, "and fire."_

_Bang._

In the dense fog of my mind, I knew I was waking up from another dream of my past. I could sense bright lights hung over me, the sound of a small constant beep ringing in my ear, and feel the precious material of silk as I ran hand down my side. I wanted to open my eyes, but they seemed too heavy for me yet. Instead my other senses where picking up on the light aroma of vanilla, a scent my mother treasure when making her candles.

Getting past the constant beeps, I could hear the soft sounds of the wind blowing the grass, crickets chirping, and the horses galloping in the distance. I couldn't be back at home on the ranch. The strong scent of leather entered my nose and my heart all most stopped dead. _Was I dead?_ It would seem crazy to think it, but I honestly couldn't remember what happened after Lacey had perished. Everything was blurry. I wonder if I was back to my uncut self. Could I possibly be in heaven with my parents?

"No."

My heavy eyes lids finally could open and quickly flicker to the presence next to me. Focusing before me, I stared confused at Flint's sadden face. I questioned, "What?"

Shifting around uncomfortable, Flint responded, "You called me Pa."

I turned my head away to hide my embarrassment and whispered, "Sorry about that." In the corner of my sight I saw Flint shrug in his new leather jacket. Glancing around the white room, I search for the noises of home I hear just a second ago. _I couldn't have been hearing things?_ But in my search I had only noticed a small candle was lit by my bed and the heart monitor beeping away. _Maybe I had gone mad?_ I asked curiously, "Where are we?"

Flint responded, "The infirmary room."

I must had looked confused because Flint continued to explain, "You were injured in the House of Endurance. Do you remember getting cut on," he paused as I opened my mouth.

"Glass," I whispered remembering something now. I was covered in blood and small jagged pieces of glass covered the surface of mostly my chest, stomach and leg. Checking my hand first, only a few scratches remained. Lifting the collar of my shirt, I peek at my chest and stomach awaiting the horror of deeper cuts, but instead my mouth dropped in awe. Yet again, only red marks decorated my body. Flipping the covers away I observed the deepest piece that was lodged into my leg only had a large deep red line held with stitches. This was….

"Incredible isn't it?" My head lifted up to the doorway as I threw the covers back over me. There a woman in green scrubs, a white lab coat and a chart in her hands took a few steps inside. She appeared pretty normal except for her hair; parted down the middle, the one side of her hair was chestnut brown color while the other side was a deep blue. She was a Capitol citizen for sure.

"Hello Aubrey. My name is Dr. Osborne. I swung by to see how your fairing."

Flint without a thought moved toward the door and left me alone with this stranger. She walked over to the side of my bed and glanced up to my heart monitor before setting the chart on the table. "So how are you feeling?"

I replied quietly, "Okay. Maybe a little sore."

Dr. Osborne quickly scribbled my words on her clipboard and mumbled, "Make sense after having surgery."

My head whipped over to Dr. Osborne in shock and my voice rose to a higher octave, "Surgery?"

Dr. Osborne broke out of her thoughts and quickly reassured me, "You had a hiatal hernia." Quickly she added on when observing my concerned face, "It occurs when a part of your stomach pushes upward into the small opening, called hiatus, in your diaphragm that connects the food tube to the stomach." She continued to add on, "It's was very minor surgery and I figure since you were under I take care of it. You must have had an uncomfortable time living with that for most of your life."

Pulling a chair to sit down, she asked gently, "Can I remove the blanket to see your leg?"

I stiffen at thought, but nodded my head. Dr. Osborne's lips pulled down as she watched me. Clasping my hand gently, she said, "Aubrey, I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor at heart and my duty is always to help my patient back to health." She glanced down and placed her hand on the blanket, "May I?"

With my reassuring nod, she started to pull the blanket back and smiled at my recovery time. While observing and running a hand held machine over my leg, she asked curiously, "Did you experience any symptoms with the hernia? Belching, difficulty swallowing, fatigue or heartburn?"

My eyes stayed trained on the interesting contraption in her hands as I answered, "I had a few of those. What's that-"

She said pointing to the black box in her hand, "It's used to x-ray your body. I want to make sure I got all of the glass participles out."

I smiled in awe, but shook my head. I replied, "No. I meant what's Heartburn?"

Dr. Osborne lifted her face toward me and explained, "Oh. It's usually described as a burning sensation in either the chest or throat region. It occurs after eating and it creates an acidic taste in the back of the throat, especially after bending over or lying down. Some people even experience chest pain."

"Oh, I had a lot of acid reflex. If I ate before going to bed, the acidic burning sensation would allows feel like it would be caught in my esophagus before reaching my throat."

Her eyes suddenly peeked up in interest, "How long have you been interested in the medical field?"

My eyes widen a bit at her assumption and she added with a small laugh, "You know some medical terminology."

I shrugged my shoulders a bit and stated, "Ever since a boy from my district fell out of the tree and broke his leg in three places. I was able to watch our town doctor work on him right in front of my eyes. That's when my teacher discovered my interest and would get me as many medical journals, texts and other stuff for me to read."

I glanced up to her blue eyes and admitted, "After that incident, I wanted to learn and become our next town doctor."

Dr. Osborne placed the blanket back down on top of my legs, "This is looking good." She glanced up to me and instructed, "I'm going to give you this cream and I want you to apply every morning and before bed. It's going to help keep your cuts from infection and hopefully reduce most of the scarring. I'm also giving you some pain killers for your leg. Take them as needed, but don't have more than 8 pills over a 24 hour period." She waved her hand and added, "You can read the rest on the bottle."

"Is she ready yet doc?"

Our eyes glanced over to an oddly sight. Enter through the doorway an identical set of twins walked inside one wearing a red suit the other a green suit. These twins, with shaved sides and their 5 inch blonde hair on top sticking straight up, had both a feminine and yet masculine face. Even with your eyes glancing back and forth, you couldn't tell what sex they were.

Noticing my perplexity, Dr. Osborne introduced and pointed to the red suit twin, "Aubrey, this is Majoris Hayes. And his twin is Sagitarria Ivory. There your team's Stylist."

The one in the red suit moved forward with a suit case saying, "Is she good? The train is going to be here any moment." My eyes flickered over to the green suited twin, "We at least want her to look decent before going to the Capitol."

My stomach dropped very quickly at the mention of the Capitol. _How long did I have before entering the arena?_ Staring at my wounded leg I thought, _there is no way I would be able to survive, let alone defend myself from someone trying to kill me._

Dr. Osborne was collecting her papers and replied to them, "The train can wait all it wants. Now, I don't want her standing on this leg when it can be helped. It needs to be well rested and she'll be needed crutches to move around."

Sagitarria asked concerned, "Will she be healed before the Hunger Game?"

Dr. Osborne flicked off the heart monitor and replied annoyed, "She'll be healed way before December starts."

My mind quickly tried calculating how many months I had before the game would start. _July, August, September, October, and November. Five months._

Dr. Osborne picked up her clip board and whispered to me, "When you're back at the Capitol, come find me. I'll get you on the medical career path you want."

With just that, she left and the twins quickly started to work. Majoris was placing brushes aside, while Sagitarria brought a denim dress over to me. She stated, "It's not the greatest, but it'll function great with you leg. Raise your arms please." I did as I was said to do and Sagitarria quickly swapped my hospital gown for the new clean dress with leather fringe at the bottom.

"There. Majoris hand me my makeup supplies. She's looking a little pale," Sagitarria said stretching out her hand toward her brother. Moving from his box of beauty tools, Majoris held a small bag and two brushes. He replied, "Here," he tossed it to Sagitteria and started to go behind my back. My body instantly locked in panic as to what he would be doing. He continued to say, "I'm going to tackle her hair." Taking a deep breath I tried to relax. _He was just going brush your hair._

Dragging the chair closer in front of me, Sagitteria examined my face before globing a light tan cream onto my skin. She asked bubbly, "Have you ever done make up before?" Her hand now held a puff ball with white power over it and again she tapped my face.

I answered quietly, "No."

Sagittarria face's scrunch up into the expression as if I was crazy for not trying it and yet her hands never stopped in their motion. She continued to dap another small brush into brown powder. She said shocked, "Did you hear that dear brother? She's never touched makeup in her life."

My head snapped back all of a sudden and I let out a surprised yelp. Grabbing the back of my head I turned angry toward Majoris, "What are you doing back there?"

Majoris held an apologized expression as he answered, "Trying to comb through that massive rat's nest which you call your hair."

"Can you not hurt me?" I asked feeling overwhelmed and annoyed.

He gave a sigh as he answer, "I'll try." As I turned around he had whispered, "I should have brought a machete. There's no way I can get through this."

Sagitarria finished stoking the brown powder on my eye lids and brought the attention back to the first topic, "Are you not a girl. Why haven't you ever played with it?"

Calling from behind, Majoris assumed an answer, "Stop embarrassing her. You know as well as I do makeup is expensive and the districts aren't made of money. She was probably poor."

Sagitarria twisted off a cap and held it up to my face, "This is lipstick." She traced it on my cut lip and grabbed for another item.

Majoris asked giving another slight tug, "What are you doing?"

"I'm educating her. She's got to be a lady at some point," Sagittaria announced and I grinded my teeth at them belittling me.

Holding up a tube of hot pink, she twisted a black eyelash brush out and opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "It's mascara. I may not have played with it, but I'm not stupid to know the terms. My mother used it all the time…." I suddenly stop my rambling when I noticed I almost gave my whole life story away to obnoxious strangers.

Sagitarria stated finally applying the mascara to my eyes, "See they could afford it. Didn't your mother ever teach you? It's so simple-"

"I hate makeup. It's stupid. Okay!" Sagitarria sat back in her chair stunned as another tugged pulled my hair. I lashed out by slapping his hand back, "Quit it."

Grabbing my crutches I hoisted my body up and flinch as I placed pressure on my wounded leg. I said trying to restrain my sudden emotions, "I don't need any of this. It's pointless. I'm never going to be beautiful, so I'll just keep being my ugly self."

Knock. Knock. A tapping on the closed door captured our attention and from behind it we could hear Miss Meriwether's muffled voice. "Can I enter?"

I cleared my voice as I called out, "Yes."

Miss Meriwether walked inside wearing the newest style in District Ten. She wore a long jacket that bustled at the back. It is trimmed with lace at the neckline, hemmed edge and on the large flounced sleeves. The skirt was 40" in length and has a shirred and bustled overskirt that was also trimmed in lace. The overskirt matched the calico print fabric on the jacket.

Unaware at the drama that just happened, Miss Meriwether said, "Aubrey. The train has arrived. Your hair isn't done yet-"

"I have it done in a second, madam," Majoris said as he twisted my hair into a bun and pinned it.

Miss Meriwether glanced over confused at him not fussing over it, but she was too worried of being late. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Alright Aubrey. Let's be off."

With my crutches, I followed Miss Meriwether out of the room and turned to the left to see Flint leaning up against the wall. His green eyes glanced up in our direction and Miss Meriwether waved him to follow as well. As we walked down the narrow white hallway, I whispered miffed, "Where did you go?"

His head stayed forward as he responded uncaringly, "I went for a walk." The next chrome doors opened and before us, a sleek, chrome colored train laid on its pristine track. People in blue uniforms bustled around the platform ensuring our trip would be smooth and comfortable.

"Well thanks for leaving me," I continued to say agitated as we started to reach the entry way for our transportation. His green eyes shifted over to me and he whispered confused, "I thought you would want some privacy."

"Maybe I didn't want you to lea-" His eyes watched mine become captivated from something behind him and so he turned his head back noticing Bianca and Jed stepping onto the platform a few feet away. There Jed stood staring with his creepy smile and behind was Bianca giving me a taunting wave. _They had made it,_ I thought unsettling.

"Let's get inside," Flint demanded as he blocked my view with his body. He bobbed his head forward and I rolled my eyes toward the set of steps to enter the compartment. Miss Meriwether raised her hands as she showed us the hallway. "There you are. Flint, this is your room," she placed his hand on a block on the wall and it scanned allowing the metal door to slide open, "and Aubrey, follow me." We walked down the hallway to another metal door and she told me, "Place your hand on the panel."

Glancing away from Miss Meriwether, I slowly pressed my hand on the panel. A green neon light quickly traveled from the left to the right and in a matter of seconds the door opened. I stared at the room unsure what to do until Miss Meriwether waved me to take a look.

Popping my blonde head inside, I observed this room was beyond huge compared to the small room I shared with Mary at the orphanage. The walls were covered in a light sage green paint and accent in a solid grey. The full size bed had silk covers in a slight darker shade of the wall color. Five lights sprawled out on the chrome chandelier above my bed that laid on a flat platform very close to the floor. Patches of rugs were the color of extreme green grass directed my attention to a large television that huge on the wall next to a green clock. The only other thing in the room was the huge window lined between small grey accent walls holding two dark green lights. In the center of the window laid a big yellow plant.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Miss Meriwether added as she ogled the room in pride.

I nodded my head before turning back to her. I asked, "Am I the only one that can come in here?"

She blinked her eyes a few times to focus back onto my question and answered, "Only you and the security can enter." She put her hand on the inside wall of the room and pointed to a button. "That allows you to grant access to the people you want inside your room." I took another glance before Miss Meriwether said, "It seems Flint had retired to his room." I peeked down the hall to notice the outside bracket read do not disturb. "I'll show you the dinning cart at least. Follow please."

Swinging my way with crutches to another compartment, the glass door slid open to the most elegant and modern dining room I had ever seen. My eyes traveled from the chocolate wall embedded with medium hue colored wood shelves to the black marble floors. In the center of the cream ceiling, a red chandelier tear down in small tubes of red making the center point of where we could have dinner at a round table. The dark wooden chairs with white upholstery had a cut out circle on the top the back board.

From there I noticed the dark black counters were cover in many assortments of food and drink I had never seen or heard of before. Our town only grew up on stews, soups, jerky, breads, beans, coffee, beef, chicken, eggs, milk and etc. So you can understand my surprise when seeing fruit, chocolate cakes or even crab meat.

Miss Meriwether began to say, "You can eat or drink anything your heart desires," she glanced over to the counter and lifted a lid up to take a whiff. "The New England Clam Chowder is to die for."

I gave a small smile as I replied, "I never had that-"

Suddenly I was pushed to the side from someone behind me and my hip crashed into the counter corner. A thin muscular boy with gold short hair said, "Move it. We got to get to McKay."

Miss Meriwether said appalled, "That was rude Cutter and Jayden," but they weren't listening. The other boy with vibrant blue jade color Mohawk added, "District 1 was such a joke, Cutter. They throw people off a mountain. So dumb."

Once the two boys left from the other compartment door and Miss Meriwether scowled, "Thank heavens I'm not District One's escort. I couldn't stand them always having a chip on their shoulder." She glanced toward me and said, "Anyway, I have to start scheduling. If you need me, I'm in the next compartment, first door on the left."

She smiled at me waiting for my response and I replied, "Okay. Thanks for the tour Miss Meriwether."

As if impossible, her smile grew wider and Miss Meriwether added as she exited the room. "The train is free to explore and remember to visit the Victors. They're here to help give advice and guide you so you can win. Goodbye."

With no one around, I steadied myself with the counter and reached down to the one crutch that dropped from my grasp. But as I bent down, I hissed from the sudden pain at my side and stopped in my motion. _How impressive were they to ram a girl with crutches into a counter. So tough_, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, here. Let me help you," a voice said softly and in my peripheral vision I noticed a hand lifting my crutch up. Turning my head, I scoped the semi-muscular boy next to me. This boy had brown long hair to his neck, dark blue eyes, and a warm smile. His attire was pretty normal, grey jacket covering a bright blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Hi. I'm Draco Hal, but most people call me Drake. You're Aubrey Walker, right?"

I nodded my head as he placed the crutch back into my hand. Drake continued to say, "Do you want to sit and eat with me?" The tips of his ears turned red as said, "You're the first tribute I've meet on the train."

Lifting a silver container up to see the New England Clam Chowder Miss Meriwether bragged about, I replied, "Lucky you."

His head shifted away from stacking his plate with food and Drake's eyebrow lifted up in question. "You've meet some tributes already?"

I stared at the white soup saying, "I can't remember their names, but I bumped into Goldie Locks and the guy that looks like a blue jay."

Drake chuckled as he moved over to see what I was debating to eat. "I know who you're talking about. District 1 Jayden Steel and Cutter Clos." Taking a peek into the container he gasped with glee, "Holy shit, Clam Chowder. This stuff is so expensive." Quickly he grabbed a big bowl and started to scoop it up.

Grabbing a small cup, I scooped some of the soup up and headed for the table. Drake already digging into his bowl gave a quick glance up toward me and said, "Is that all you're eating?"

I smirked over to Drake, "You sound like a mother."

Drake chuckled again and said, "Sorry. I'm still in big brother mood." His happy smile subdued a bit at the mention of family.

"Is your little brother okay?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes opened wide and he stressed, "He's great. Safe at home with my parents and grandfather." _I felt relieve to know his brother wasn't throw into that dark place with Drake._

"So, how did you know my name? Or anyone's for that matter?" I asked a plaguing question that nagged in the back of my brain.

Wiping his mouth from crumbles he collected by eating a plate full of food, he answered, "On channel 5. They have been announcing the winners," he paused for a second, "that made it."

I leaned forward eager to know, "Do you know by chance who survived in District 10?"

"Sure I know. There was you, Flint Weston, um, Bianca Stone and that big kid, Jed Morgan."

My lips pulled down as I stared at my bowl. _The others never made it. Sweet Austin was dead._

"I'm sorry. It's probably something you didn't want to hear," Drake said solemnly.

I glanced up toward his dark blue eyes and replied, "No it wasn't. But I needed to know. Thank you." Playing with my soup I asked, "How did your District do?"

Drake stopped in his motion to eat and I locked onto his eyes that swirled pain and grief. He responded, "I'm the only one left."

Reaching over I placed my hand on top of his and I said, "I'm sorry Drake."

He patted my hand, "I'm fine. I just can't imagine what happened to them. God the screams echoing in the room was enough. I'm never going to watch that tape."

I stared at him perplexed as I asked, "What tape-"

A sudden commotion echoed from the hall way and I could hear a young girl yelling. Without a thought, Drake moved to the doorway with me right behind him. Peeking over Drake's shoulder I noticed a young girl being pinned to the wall by skinny tall boy with auburn hair. Behind him stood Jed leaning against the wall with glee and Bianca laughing at the situation.

Before I could react, Drake bolted to the skinny boy and threw him against the wall and started to punch the crap out of him. He yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you. Picking on a girl." Drake's hands held a tight grasp on to the boy shoulders till Jed grabbed Drake by the hair and yanked him back. Instantly the situation escalated and I stepped forward to pull the little girl out of harm's way. I asked annoyed, "What are you doing Bianca?"

Bianca called out, "Anything I want. Don't you see that rules don't apply to us anymore."

Drake struggled under Jed's strength as they tussled around on the floor. My eyes glanced up to the door shift over and Flint stared complex at the scene before him. Quickly he yelled, "Jed I wouldn't do that-"

His sentence was cut short when he ducked an almost cheap shot from the skinny boy. But thankfully, the sound of Flint's voice broke Jed concentration allowing Drake to give a blow to Jed's stomach and break free from his grasp. As Drake crawled on the ground, I started to witness Bianca ready to throw a vase at him. _Was she fucking nuts! _

Without thinking I swung my crutch hard into Bianca's face and jabbed Jed right in the throat as he was pulling Drake back by his feet. I didn't hit him hard enough to crush his wind pipe how much I wanted too, but just enough to make Jed dropped down on his knee and start choking uncomfortable. The train cart's doors opened again only this time it was the security. Quickly they pulled Flint and the skinny boy apart ending the fight for good.

The one burley man yelled, "If this happens again, I'll make sure you'll never fight again when I break your arms. Everyone to their quarters now." As he said this, I notice two strong boys and a girl walking through to get to the next compartment. I couldn't help but stare. They looked like Greek gods. The one elder boy with short blonde hair glanced up at me with interest in his eyes. _Who were they?_

I turned to moved toward the direction of my room and ask if the young girl was alright, but I observed she was gone already. The other security guard placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on darlin'. Off to bed." I glanced up at the man who smiled down at me. I knew that Elohim accent, he was from District 10.

"Mark?"

He raised his finger up to his lips and started to lead me back to my room until the other security guard left our sights. Mark then slowed down allowing me to walk beside him and directed us to an empty room. He whispered once the door was shut, "I couldn't believe my eyes till you smacked the bajesus out of the two kids." He rustled my hair as he joked, "You never could pass up on a fight."

For the first time, I felt joy and happiness as I crashed into his chest to give him a hard squeeze. Mark had always been like an uncle to me and visited our house when he could, giving me presents from his travels. But one day he disappeared and there was no word ever heard of him. We thought when one traveled alone that maybe, bandits, the weather or the large animals that dominated the lands, had taken him.

Mark pulled me a way after a second and looked me in the eye, "My have you grown up."

"Well it's been a long time since I'd seen you. Where did ya go?" I asked as he sat down on a seating bench.

"I was doing some traveling up toward District 6 when taken in for custody. I had been, how can I put this, illegally been tradin' without the Capitol's approval. So after spending five years in jail, I got out and got the head job doing security on the train."

"How'd you know their laws? We weren't exposed to that world-"

Mark light up his pipe and cut me off, "You weren't sweetheart. Neither was the town for that matter. But I knew. Your father knew. And we kept it a secret as long as we could." Taking a puff of his glowing red amber pipe, he asked, "How is your old man? Still working that crappy unfertile land?"

My eyes dropped down as I said quietly, "The lands gone along with Pa."

His puckering motion on his pipe held at my words. I knew he was trying to comprehend the situation, but the silence was suffocating me. My voice wavered as I asked troubled, "Why didn't you ever come back?"

Instantly his crinkled eyes softened toward me and his voice stifled out words, "Oh Aubrey. I wanted too. I really did." Mark could sense my doubt and he quickly lifted his leg on the bench and pulling his pant leg up. There a black box was strapped to his ankle. "I was release from prison, but was still considered on probation. This tracker makes sure I do my job working the train or", he gave a shiver, "or else I go back."

"Sir. Is sector seven clear? Over." The small radio on his shoulder called out.

Mark nudged his head for us to head out the door and responded, "Looks all clear. Did you clear any other sectors? Over."

Only a few doors down, we reached my room. The radio crackled as his partner replied back, "I just check sector 11. Over."

Mark glanced down to me and said, "You're supposed to be under lock down until tomorrow morning as punishment for fighting. Do you want me to sneak ya some food later? I got the master key. I don't think you ate super."

I shook my head at his gesture and said, "I'm good. I had a late lunch." _Liar. I just still wasn't hungry as I should be. _

"Alright then. Goodnight," he said unsure.

I pressed my hand to the screen saying, "I'll see you sometime in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly morning hadn't come yet. Here I lied in my bed replaying what I had just heard earlier in the evening. _When I had stepped into my room after Mark escorted me, I began to prepare for sleep. I opened my closet and a dial popped out on the side of the empty closet's door. Checking it out, I read dress, suit, evening gown, polo, blouse, pant, skirt, nightwear, accessory, undergarment, sock, pantyhose, shoes and coat. _

_Biting my lip, my hand slowly clicked it to the first setting dress. Instantly the light turned on revealing a curved bar and panels on the side of the closet walls opened up allowing an assortment of colorful short dresses. My mouth twitched up as I clicked the next one. Suit. And sure enough they pushed the dress through to provide suits. Clicking it to accessory, I watched holds for hats, scarves, gloves, sunglasses, jewelry, headbands and much more trialed in. _

_Okay, I thought. Time to get some sleep._

_I turned the dial to nightwear and watched many different styles of clothing extend out. Reaching out for a silky, light blue pajama set I suddenly heard a muffle voice in my room. I scanned the room cautiously, but found no person making those certain noises. As my foot inched forward every step, I realized beside my bathroom a vent echoed clearer voices. They must be coming from the other room, I thought. _

_Placing my cheek to the cold metal, I overheard a deep voice, "No, no, no, no. The arena has cost us too much as it is. We have to cut down on the budget." _

_A nasally noise replied back obliviously frustrated, "And what prêt ail do we do Kestrel?"_

_High pitch woman's voice droned on, "We should just cut the House of Endurance. Frankly, I find them rather boring."_

_How many people are in there? I thought as I listen even more intently._

_Again the voice that spoke gravelly said, "Miss Rudolphine is right?" The sound of the woman giggle interrupted and she answered back giddy, "Call me Dorothea."_

"_Dorothea makes a valid point. Who wants to see children enter into it at the age of eight? It's like leaving a baby and wolf fight to the death. There is no excitement in that. Ostro, write this down."_

_A shuffle of papers enveloped the silence till the nasally voice said, "Okay, I'm ready Gunnar."_

_Gunnar cleared a bit of his graveled voice and began to say, "The ages of the brackets should be cut. Let's say, 12 to18."_

_Kestrel deep voice over took, "It still doesn't cut the budget down much. Fewer children to take care of, but we're still in on the brink of debt."_

_Ostro's annoyed tone directed toward Kestrel again. "That's why we shall cut the House of Endurance. Let's face it; many of the citizen's never get to see other district's face off in the hunger games. No matter how low of a setting we put the weaker districts in, the House of Endurance destroys them."_

_Gunnar laughed, "I'm always impressed by District two. We've made that the most challenging course and still three got by. They are by far, the ones I favor to win this year hunger game."_

_Kestrel replied joking, "I hope you didn't bet almost all your life saving like last year."_

"_I haven't bet yet. I still want to see how they'll do during the festivities. But if I would right now, I put it all on them who've training since the games," Gunner added smitten with himself. _

"_Training to survive is a little different than killing don't you think?" Kestrel asked mockingly. _

_Gunnar sounded peeved asked, "And who would you place your chips on?" Gunnar gave a bark as he mention," Jayden Steel?"_

_Ostro injected into the conversation, "I'll admit, Cutter Clos has some promise. He's blood thirsty and aggressive."_

_Kestrel coughed hard, probably choking on some water he was trying to drink, and called out, "I wouldn't pick that skinny pansy. He'd be seen a mile away that that gold hair reflecting. Besides, you could throw Bianca, Jayden, Aster and Jed into that group, but you mark my words they will all end up dead the same way."_

"_How so?" Dorothea asked intrigued._

"_By making irrational decisions to get a joy out of killing," Kestrel concluded._

_Gunnar turned the subject over to Ostro, "Tell us who would you bet on since Kestrel has been deflecting the question all night."_

_The noise of a pen tapping on the table remained until Ostro mumbled, "I don't bet. Um, I. I say I would pick Emmett Millet."_

"_Who's he?" Dorothea questioned and Ostro responded, "He's the muscular African boy from District 11."_

"_Oh, I vaguely remember him." Dorothea said sound distracted in thought._

"_My dear," Kestrel said, "shall I let such a beautiful lady go before me?"_

_Gunnar coughed out a sentence, "Unlikely."_

_Dorothea ignored their banter and responded, "Oh. I don't think you'd agree with my choice."_

_Gunnar added, "Go on Dorothea. We won't hassle your opinion."_

"_Oh, alright. If I had to choose I pick President Snow's niece's pet. I bet they would have it ridge just so he be the one survivor." _

"_Interesting observation. That never occurred to me," Kestrel sounded engrossed by her statement. _

"_Come on Kestrel. Spill it. Who your number one," Gunnar said impatiently. _

_Kestrel sighed, "If I had to place my bet on it, I would pick Aubrey Walker."_

_I placed my hand over my gaping mouth when hearing my name. He really thought I had a chance?_

_Gunnar and Ostro gave a hard laugh together and Gunnar ridiculed, "Aubrey? She's too emotional attached. You be better off with that Flint character."_

_Ostro added, "Aubrey clings onto any hopeless case and tries to protect them. She's a goner for sure. And Flint's too over protective of Aubrey. He'll probably self sacrifice himself if it came to him or her."_

"_Do you think he's in love with her? Dorothea gushed like a twelve year old. _

_I turned my back against the wall and slid to the floor slowly. Could Flint love me? No. No, love was such a strong word. Maybe he could like me, but not love. Heck, he had Mary Sue to love. I pivoted my head back to the grate as a thought drifted to my mind, loving Flint seemed weird._

_Kestrel answered her question quickly, "I believe not. I've been keeping an eye on them and he definitely holds no interest in that sort. She's too plain. He must just feel an obligation being from the same district, but that's it."_

_Gunnar said confused and slightly bored, "I still don't get your position"_

"_Flint's obligation is his only flame that motivates him and creates a cautious nature inside him. I fear if she goes, he'll be dead in a matter of time. But Aubrey's passion and determination will only be electrified when someone she cares dies. She isn't irrational killing machine. Aubrey is a lethal calculating woman."_

_He paused before saying, "And we all know woman will always have their revenge."_

"_Back to the topic at hand, the festivities should be down sized too", Ostro tried getting them back on track._

_I could sense Dorothea pouting as she whined, "They're my favorite part of the games. You can't just shove them aside."_

_Gunnar added, "There, there. We shall discuss this in more detail tomorrow." The sound of chairs scuffed the floor, "Gentlemen. My lady." There was a pause before Gunnar said, "Shall I escort you back to your quarters, Dorothea?"_

_She said with glee, "Thank you Mr. Battenberg."_

Turning my head away from the grate, I slowly crawled onto the soft mattress. My mind seemed unhinged by their opinion and made me feel unraveled with distress. Already our insignificant lives were hanging in the balance as they played this exciting game. I pulled the sheet closer to my chin and tried to close my eyes. All I could hope now was for sleep to take me away.


End file.
